A shelf of accidents
by YuukoAzmasaki
Summary: She was just trying to get Kiba to stop smoking. She didn't expect to set Neji's hair on fire. A series of Neji x Sakura one-shots.


Chapter 1 : Of mishaps and burning hair

-o-

"Kiba, can you stop smoking? I'm not going to treat your sorry ass at 50 with lung problems."

"Really now? What are you going to do to stop me?"

"This."

"Holy shit."

-o-

"I'm sorry," she apologized sheepishly. She didn't know an innocent attempt to stop Kiba from smoking ended up with her accidentally setting someone's hair on fire. What's worse is that she set fire on the amazingly well kept and lustrous hair of Hyuuga Neji.

She shivered at the possible repercussions she would get - a school of fangirls would ultimately make the rest of her high school years living hell and possibly making a very prestigious man angry for accidentally setting his nephew's hair on fire.

It was bad of her to say this but saying accidentally Neji's hair on fire was funny after a few moments of consideration.

But the actual event was funnier - Kiba was screaming at her to get a bucket of water, she was screaming "FIRE!" at Kiba and Neji being the quick witted person he is, ran to the canteen nearby and poured the nearest drink he could get his hands on over his head.

Then, Everyone was blessed with a heavenly sight.

That heavenly sight was the display of Neji's wet shirt clinging deliciously onto his never before seen washboard abs and defined biceps that made all the girls (and a few guys!) ogle on him shamelessly.

She felt bad for him because it was her own clumsiness that landed him in such an exhibionist situation and she hoped that he forgave her for it. Also, she hoped that the fangirls didn't place pins or trash in her shoe locker.

The scenes changed as they were both in the infirmary, backs faced each other in awkward silence other than the occasional rustling of the branches outside and the lifting of his shirt.

She knew that it was her fault that Neji landed in this situation but she still felt awkward around him what with Tsunade assigning her to get Neji a clean towel and a set of clothes. It didn't help her that his body made her very hot and bothered.

The skin under that was under the wet shirt was pale, the perfectly toned body coupled with greatly defined biceps from years of martial arts training made him the personification of true masculinity.

But it was his hands that interested her- His hands were big and looked deceivingly soft, but they were calloused with year of rigorous training in perfecting his form in the unique Hyuuga gentle fist style.

In the times she had seen him participating in a fight, his every move were precise and calculated, giving nothing away and outwitting his opponents like a true martial arts master. But it was the way he effortlessly avoided his opponents attack and efficiently delivered a deadly strike that made him look graceful, like he was air.

If Hinata's proficiency in the art made her look like a graceful dancer, Neji was more like a graceful warrior.

She slapped herself at this. How dare her body betray her for thinking dirty things about Neji's body when she should be making amends. So with a deep breath, she turned around.

"Again, I'm really sorry f-" she stopped halfway, stunned by the delectable view of Neji's body she was getting. She felt her cheeks burning red hot and turned away from embarrassment. She really hated her hormones for turning on her.

"It's okay," he replied after sliding the shirt on himself to her relief. He sat down on the opposite side of the bed and watched the Sakura petals gently fall. She shifted uncomfortably, not being able to gauge his emotions and opted to to get the scissors from the table.

She called out to him and offered him the scissors as he turned around but he clearly had other plans.

"Cut my hair," he ordered simply but it made her jaw drop in shock. Does he really trust her, a person who set his hair on fire to cut his hair?

He said nothing after that, so she safely assumed he did. So she came closer to his body and held his hair with her trembling fingers. She heard him sigh defeatedly and felt a little angry at herself for being unreliable to him.

"Hinata has done this once so you can just cut the burnt part off," he spoke again and this time used Hinata's name. she laughed slightly at the imagery of a panicking Hinata and relaxed herself. He must've tried to lighten the mood by joking around, she reasoned.

Snip snip!

Down his hair fell and Neji felt his head feel a bit lighter. Sakura brought up a mirror so that he could see the current length of his hair. Luckily for him, his hair was only burnt till his shoulders or he would've shaved his head bald. But he was satisfied with the haircut he was given, neat and long enough to tie his hair.

"Thank you," he said politely. She smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

Thump!

His forehead landed directly on the junction between her collarbone and shoulder. Soon, she heard his breathing slow down and felt the tension from his body dissipate along with his conciousness.

She was surprised but there was also something else she concluded : he was probably too tired to argue with her so that's why he let her have his way with him.

She tried to move him to the bed so that he could be more comfortable and so that she could attend her class. But he nuzzled his forehead and angled his face better so that his lips would be directly placed at her pulse. Forget butterflies in the stomach, she had a swarm of bees punching her in the gut!

There was also another conclusion she had: Not only was this some typical shoujo moment, famous ice cube Hyuuga Neji was quite the cuddler.


End file.
